


...Away From Home

by jujubiest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One-Shot, Traveling between universes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's thoughts and feelings as she steps into a new world for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



> For the "write me the first sentence of a fic and I'll write the next five" meme on tumblr. First sentence provided by preussisch_blau.

The world twisted, tangled, then snapped with jarring speed back into its proper shape.

Jesse blinked several times, momentarily nonplussed.

She still appeared to be inside S.T.A.R. Labs, but...not _her_ S.T.A.R. Labs, not the home-away-from-home she had grown up exploring, not the place she knew like she knew her own name.

The sense of terrifying newness grew worse as she walked through the halls, following close at her father's side, practically hanging onto his sleeve like she hadn't since she was four or five years old. Though the shape of the building, the slope of the walls and the turns of the corridors were familiar, the _feeling_ was all wrong. The air smelled strange, tasted different, and her stomach almost rebelled for a moment.

It hit her as she was choking back the acid taste of her own fear: it wasn't this place that was wrong; it was _her_.

She didn't belong here, this wasn't _home_. Her home was lost behind the imperceptible fabric that held the universe together, and she didn't know when--or if--she would see it again.


End file.
